


神降福音

by YuncangYin



Series: 福音回响 [9]
Category: Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuncangYin/pseuds/YuncangYin
Summary: 一次亲近。





	神降福音

 

**神降福音**

 

 

 

_爱若斯神*赐福于你。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

他不知道自己在做什么。

 

但那具躯体确实在他身下，驯服且颤抖地。乖巧得有点过分了。

 

 

 

他撑着自己，克制着不要压上去，若他那样做了，他压上去然后……

 

那个人瘦弱的胳膊伸出来、环上他的身体，接着轻盈地飘起来，贴在他身上。那人用光滑的脸蹭他的下巴，还有些颤抖——他混乱的脑子里想到自己似乎没有刮胡子——吻他的脖颈，他的喉结。那个人在他身上黏黏腻腻地磨蹭。

 

 

 

他的眼睛多蓝啊。

 

 

 

 

他伏在那人的身上，两手环抱着把他压回床里。对方的腿无处可放，只能张开、半环住他的腰。

 

这人太瘦了，他不应该这么瘦……他的腰应该精壮又强健，而不是这样纤细瘦弱，好像能够被折断的模样。他感到自己像是在占一个涉世未深的孩子的便宜。

 

 

如果时间足够的话……

 

如果时间足够的话，这个瘦弱的人总会回到自己曾有过的模样：强大，正直，明智，以及坚不可摧。但没时间了。

 

在学会判断之前已走上战场。好极了。

 

他看着那个人落到地上，绿色长袍的女巫在他面前如同一张纸一般碎裂。他知道他自己有多迷恋那个明亮的发光体。他知道他有多爱这个人。但是时间不够，他来得太迟了。

 

 

 

 

太迟了，太迟了，太——迟——了。

 

 

 

 

他早已被这个人抓住了。

滔天海浪里人们呻吟于烈烈波涛之下，那个岛沉没，死亡和灰暗淹没了一切。他被从海浪里捞起。他听见绝望的抽泣声。谁死了这个人都会活着的。他脑子里一片混沌。他的头似乎是被紧紧抱住了。在那个紧到令人窒息的怀中，他被那个人胡乱地亲吻。正如同他曾做过的那样，这个人吻他的太阳穴，不顾一切，乱七八糟，吻他的脸颊，他的耳垂，又吻他的嘴唇。慌乱地叫他的名字。乞求地。破碎地。哀求地。

 

 

 

 

他会学会的，可他应该学会的， _ **可他本来应该会的。**_

 

 

 

他略略抬起来，一手抚过这人的发端，垂头，首先在嘴角落下一个吻。

 

他移到嘴唇上，吸吮对方的下唇。他挑开对方的牙关，卷住舌头吮吸纠缠，舌尖舔过上颚，戳弄舌根，继而轻轻抽插。那人笨拙得很，被人胡作非为也不知道该怎么应对，也不敢扭头或者咬人家一口，只能任由他动作。那双瘦得不行的手胡乱抓了几下，最后仍然环在他的脖颈上，喉咙里不过发出些夹杂着慌乱的带着鼻音的哼哼，软绵绵轻飘飘，断断续续的，与他应有的力量全然不符，像是呻吟，又似乎只是单纯的不适而鸣。

 

他加深那个吻，粘稠甜腻。他感到对方紧贴着他的瘦弱胸膛一起一伏，频率加快。时间久了，那些呻吟里带上了一些不适的闷哼。环着的手落下去，试图推他的胸口。

 

他骤然为那推拒恼怒起来。他放开唇舌抓住这人的手猛推过头顶，紧紧摁住。

 

这人一下惊动起来，腰背在他的膝盖上扭动，以至于屁股不停地蹭他的小腹。那模样似乎是被这举动吓坏了，试图从他的身下爬开。但他每一用力，那力道又会松驰下来。

 

 

 

 

他一手紧按着对方被迫高举的手不许他翻身，另一手扣住他胸膛不让他乱逃。他抚着火热的起伏的颤抖不断的胸膛，顺着胸口按到小腹。他能摸到这人温热皮肉下的骨头。

他心脏怒火万丈地狂跳，脑子里恣意的想象胡乱生长。他一会想把这个胆敢拒绝他的人压在地上操到他只会哭，一会又为自己如此冒犯的想法感到自我厌恶和加倍的暴怒。他会握着这个人的腰让他无法动弹，挣扎躲避也无法逃离，让他匍匐在他身下，让他顺从地为每一下该死的撞击哭泣呜咽，臣服着畏缩着接纳他，用那双总有点恐惧的生动神色的眼眸看他，用那双甚至会含着泪水的眼眸……太过分了，太多了，趁人之危，这个人不该如此脆弱，谁都不行，不应该，不能让他这样……

 

 

 

 

_他那双看着你的眼睛多蓝啊。_

 

 

 

 

你知道自己在干什么吗？

 

他诘问。

 

如同驯兽。你待他尚不如罪人。你不过是在迁怒。

 

 

 

 

如果来得更早些……

 

 

 

 

他惊觉自己并不知道究竟想要对这人做什么。

 

他俯下身去，把那些污浊的幻想赶出自己的脑子。

 

他拍那人的脸颊，嘴唇贴在对方的耳边，轻轻地安抚地低声软语：“别害怕，克拉克。嘘，别害怕。”

 

他松开抓着克拉克手腕的那只手。

克拉克的手胡乱动几下，最后反手抓住了床单，不再绕上他的脖子。

 

 

 

_我不是来这伤害你的。我来这带你出去。_

 

 

 

克拉克低低地呜咽。断断续续地，有点恐惧。他放软了身子停止挣扎，两腿大张地躺在布鲁斯身下，臀部抵着布鲁斯已经被他蹭得半勃的阴茎。他抓着头顶的床单，眼睛看着布鲁斯（——那双总有些恐惧的神色的生动的眼睛，那双眼眸——），感受着布鲁斯紧紧地挨着他的胯部、充满着胁迫感的半跪的压制姿势，不住地发抖。

 

是了，他一无所知，他任人施为。

 

 

 

 

他害怕着对布鲁斯敞开自己，妈的，他害怕着打开了自己的大腿。随便谁把他救出来都可以把这张白纸涂上随便什么颜色吗。他明明可以轻松地把一个魔力强大的巫师撕成几块，他明明可以把一个半神从海中帝王身上扯开再把他们挨个打倒在地，他甚至可以从波涛烈烈里捞出一个几乎失去踪迹的人。他看起来纤细卑弱，躯体实际上又如此强大。他却害怕布鲁斯。一个凡人。他害怕布鲁斯生气。他甚至不敢挣扎。

 

他知道他动作太大会伤到布鲁斯，是不是？

 

布鲁斯伸手，摸到克拉克那身紧身衣后颈处的接缝。他把克拉克从那身黑色的衣服里剥出来，如同剥开水果的外皮。那身衣服被丢到一边。他俯视这具躯体。苍白的，瘦弱的，没有任何肌肉。和他自己的那一具满是伤疤的强健肌体迥然不同。布鲁斯伸手，摸克拉克软趴趴的上部没有附着耻毛的阴茎。他的脑子里摇摇晃晃地闪过一个问题……这是氪星人的特殊体质还是实验人员给他做定期清理？

 

他听见克拉克倒抽一口气。氪星的儿子困惑地看着布鲁斯握着他那根还颇有些体积的玩意儿，大约并不知道除了排泄之外它还有什么用。

 

布鲁斯顺手把它拿高了些，揉弄那两个阴囊；然后他顺着茎身掇弄，偶尔用指尖挑动它。克拉克不住地发出吸气声。

他原本就紧张得不行，从没体验过性快感，在布鲁斯几乎是随意的玩弄之下，没一会就成了腰腹硬直着向前送去，阴茎弯曲挺翘的模样。他腰下的部分全赖着布鲁斯的大腿支撑，小腿不自觉地抬起来，断断续续的喘息里，整具躯体都泛起了暧昧难言的红晕。他仰起头竭力避开直视布鲁斯的眼睛，难耐地在床单上扭动磨蹭，全身附着一层薄汗。

布鲁斯的动作慢了下来。

 

听话。乖。他最脆弱的地方都已经被人握在手里。他的意志，他的生命，他的爱。

 

他再次俯下身去，克拉克却在他低头之先拥了上来。

 

瘦弱的神子磨蹭着他的脖颈和下巴，不断地在他身下拧动；却不是挣扎躲避，而是试图索求更多。他无师自通地抓着布鲁斯的手向自己的后身探去，哼哼唧唧地试图让他摸一摸。

 

布鲁斯用沾满了前液的手指捅进火热的甬道，发现那儿竟然已经湿了。氪星的男性也可以自行分泌润滑液吗？他顺手摸了几下，按了按前壁的细缝处，立刻听见克拉克发出一声惊喘。他按了几下，揉了揉那四边的柔软肠肉，清楚地感觉到液体顺着手指流了下来。

 

这有点色情得过分了。

 

他把手抽出来，略推了推克拉克叫他倒在床上，而后拉开克拉克的腿、大分成M形。

 

他那儿还在不断地分泌液体，透明的液体顺着浑圆的臀部流下去。布鲁斯忍不住伸手抓了一把那个柔软的屁股，它任他揉搓圆扁。克拉克随着他的动作呜咽着呻吟。他的手指陷进丰厚的臀肉里揉弄，又滑进后穴里轻轻抽插几下。

不过是几下轻微的进出，克拉克竟然射得一塌糊涂。

 

不顾自己的身上被射得乱七八糟，他立时把阴茎塞进克拉克的后穴里、恶狠狠地一插到底。克拉克一下被他顶得声音都发不出来，半晌才发出一声窒息已久后的吸气声。

 

他又将自己抽出来，再次缓慢地、一寸一寸地开拓。伴随着他深入的动作，克拉克喉咙里挤出了断断续续的长声呻吟，那些毫无意义的咿咿呀呀的音节含着委屈的哭腔，似乎被他折磨得痛苦之极。

他顶到底的时候，那软绵绵的声音一下如释重负地落下来，接着又喘了两声。

 

 

布鲁斯被他叫得差点失去理智，脑子里胡乱想着要是他敢在别人面前这么叫，要是他敢……他发狠地顶弄起来，咬上对方的嘴唇堵住每一点呻吟。

他听见克拉克迷惑又迟疑的声音，模模糊糊地从唇缝间流溢出来：“布鲁斯……？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

布鲁斯猛然清醒过来。

他似乎听见了另外一个中气更足的、更加醇厚的声音：“布鲁斯……”

 

他从床上翻起来，身体紧绷。下身余热未消，但他的脑子比任何时候都更清醒。

 

一个黑色的身影悬在他的落地窗外，他仰头看去。

这场景让他觉得有点熟悉——但在他完全看清楚那个银白色的钻石形S之前，那个黑色的身影已经消失不见了。

他立马起身，在脚挨到地之前甚至已经套上了他的风衣。

 

他奔出房外，站在银色的月光下。

 

 

 

很古怪——很古怪。

这不是这个世界的克拉克的作风。也不是这个世界的克拉克的制服。年轻人坦诚直率容易冲动，如果真的想要来看他（他心里为这个想法和刚才的梦感到了一丝尴尬），他也不会选择这么沉默柔软的方式，更不会避开。

 

他试探着开口：“克拉克？”

有那么一会他想叫一声克拉克•韦恩，但是假如不是，暴露记忆的风险就太大了。

 

 

 

哥谭黎明前的晨风冰冷地拂过他的身前，寂静。

 

 

 

他有点窒息地想，难道自己已经疯到这个地步了吗。

他初初想起来在那个世界线里的事情时，他就有过这种错觉：他以为他看见了一身黑衣的克拉克。但是他再定眼看去，已经没有了。查监控，更是一无所获。

 

 

但他听见一串音爆声。

他转头。

 

一身黑色紧身服的卡尔-艾尔，胸前钻石形的S闪烁着月下的银灰。他悬浮在五米开外的空中，俯视着布鲁斯。

 

他落下来。

 

正直、明智、强大，坚不可摧。布鲁斯的脑子里闪过一连串形容词。完美。

 

“或许我应该解释一下？”布鲁斯听见那个声音有些苦涩。

他颔首。

 

黑色的衣服，熟悉的神态。他的记忆已经与“从前”的世界重合。或者说……融合。

 

“我……不是这个世界的超人。”

显而易见。

“我的世界已经灰飞烟灭……连同我的那个蝙蝠侠……抱歉，我是说，你们有时候看起来太像了。我偶尔会控制不住。我有几次几乎要冲下来找你们了，但是我想，可能更加隐蔽一点更好。”

“这一次为什么出来？”他问。

 

卡尔脸上露出了一点点茫然：“我不知道。我只是……”

 

 

 

你只是听见我在叫你。

 

 

 

 

布鲁斯心底展开一个无声的微笑。

他说：“我们去大都会海湾？”

 

卡尔茫然地看着他，下意识顺从地走过来，伸手揽住布鲁斯的腰。然后他似乎想起了什么，又放下去，道：“我没有披风，速度太快容易失温……”

布鲁斯心知肚明：“没关系。”

 

卡尔抱住他，转瞬已腾身而起。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

大都会的光荣大桥自东北而西南，横跨大都会湾，总长超过八十公里。历史虽旧，在常常修缮之下，在黎明到来之前、深蓝色的天鹅绒似的夜空褪色之际，暖黄色的光荣大桥也显得光彩照人。

 

他们站在大都会湾的沿岸观光带之上，远望着光荣大桥和那边逐渐泛出浅蓝和鱼肚白的天空。海面上泛着波光碎碎，藏蓝色的冰凉海面上倒映着大桥暖色的倒影。风从他们背后吹向海面，布鲁斯听见自己的风衣的下摆猎猎作响。他感到克拉克身上更热了一分（他离布鲁斯很近……他调高了自己的体温？）。他知道金红色的黎明要来了。

 

 

他说：“我记得很多。”

卡尔转头看他。一时有些惊疑不定。

他伸手抚上克拉克的面孔：“你从来没问过我。”

卡尔向他靠近一步，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着暖色的灯影。

 

他们的距离逐渐消弭。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

希望瀑布能够逆流而上，太阳可以调转方向，从夕阳落往东方。直到青苔淹没你我的名字，那时你仍在我的身旁。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  * 爱若斯：Eros。希腊神名。身份有两种说法①小爱神，阿芙洛狄忒的少年侍从，为罗马神话中的丘比特的前身；②创始之初的最早的神之一，见载于希西阿德《神谱》。代表着爱欲而非肉欲，带有情欲色彩，但并不是纯色情，或可认为是人类生而具有的激情和爱的本能。这种“爱”并不单指人与人之间的爱，也可以指人对抽象事物的追求、向往和激情。




 

 

 

 

 

【我淦感觉自己好非……唉算了，炖肉不好吃大家忍忍。今天之前我还没开过车呢。】


End file.
